


The first incident

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vincory (Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Woah!
Relationships: Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle
Series: Vincory (Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123088
Kudos: 3





	The first incident

Our story starts in Gregory and Vincent Goyle's house. Three years ago today they decided to adopt a Muggle baby and things haven't been better.

Gregory came running into the living room and asked, "Vince, have you seen Josh recently?"

Vincent said, "Last I saw him he was playing with his toys in his room."

Gregory muttered, "I just checked there."

Vincent frowned. "You don't think something bad has happened, do you?"

Gregory admitted, "I don't know."

Vincent told him, "Don't panic yet, he might just be in the garden."

They rushed outside and glanced in every possible place they thought he might be.

As all hope was lost, a loud laugh drifted down from somewhere nearby.

They both glanced up and spotted Josh sitting on the roof laughing away.

Gregory gasped. "How did he get up there?"

Vincent mumbled, "Merlin, that Muggle adoption agency has some answering to do."

Gregory levitated Josh back down to the ground and smirked. "That was me."

Vincent scowled. "You levitated our three year old onto the roof for a laugh?"

Gregory replied, "No harm meant, but he has been telling he how much he wants to fly like a hero lately."

As if trying to help him out, Josh grinned widely. "Can I fly again, daddy?"

Vincent cracked a smile. "No, daddy was being naughty. You're far too little to be flying."


End file.
